The Proposal
by Hide-And-Go-Seek
Summary: Dexter proposes! What else can I say? One-shot


**Hey, this is just a little idea I got in my head and had to write it down. I blew off studying for finals for this so you better like it!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Truth Squad was coming to Remy next on their tour. She was nervous about seeing Dexter again. They hadn't seen each other in a long time and she was afraid maybe his feelings had changed. She was in the student lounge at collage, waiting for Dexter to show up. After much discussion she finally agreed to meet him here. He was late of course.

The door opened and she quickly looked up, but it wasn't Dexter, it was some kid that looked vaguely familiar from her class. She looked back down at her hands, which were nervously fidgeting with her purse on her lap. She missed him so much and couldn't wait to see him. But there is the possibility that he met some other girl somewhere in the country in his travels. Maybe he isn't coming because he feels guilty about that girl and can't face her. He would have to break up with her over the phone! _No, no, no, no. Dexter loves me. He wouldn't fall for another girl, I'm sure, _Remy tried to calm her nerves which were making her think really stupid thoughts (emphasis on the stupid).

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door open but the suddenly large and excited crowd got her attention. She looked up and saw a bunch of people, mainly girls, all freaking out at the door. Someone was trying to get through and failing. When she saw the mop of un-brushed brown hair, she knew who it was and her jealous girlfriend mode kicked in. She stood up just as Dexter got free, with the large group still behind him and looked up and met her eyes. Time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other. Then Dexter was knocked hard from behind and the moment was lost. He gave a confused glance behind him, probably trying to figure out why they pushed him, and then looked back at Remy, who hadn't moved.

He slowly walked towards her, still with the excited group behind him every step. Once he got to her he slowly reached up to touch her face. She pressed her face into his palm and took the final step toward him until she was wrapped in his strong arms and leaning on his warm chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist. The crowd behind him fell silent. Remy mentally gave them all an evil grin, he was _hers._

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you more," she whispered back

"Liar."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Liar," they both chuckled.

He pulled away and she gave him a frown, telling him she was not done hugging him. He chuckled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. God, she missed him. "Let's go. The guys are waiting," he grabbed her hand and turned around to the small crowd several feet away. They were glaring at Remy and she let her evil grin show. _Mine_, she thought to them and it was clear by the look in her eyes and her hand in his.

They walked out the door to the SUV the Truth Squad had been being escorted in when they weren't on a personal bus or plane. They guys inside all chorused their greeting when she hopped in the back with Dexter.

"So how are our fans here?" John Miller asked. Remy felt a surge of anger well up in her for the stupid girls who crowded Dexter.

"Well, I walked in and was immediately consumed by a group of girls," he grabbed Remy's hand, "But there's only one girl for me and she patiently waited for me to dig my way out of the pile."

"Now that's love for you," Ted muttered.

"Hey! She let her boyfriend be mauled over by girls then waited for him while he basked in the glory of fan-hood. Now what girl would let that happen? Only Remy. THAT is love," Lucas said. Dexter squeezed her hand tighter and the topic for the rest of the drive was the concert they were performing in a couple hours.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remy was backstage, wearing the pass Dexter had carefully put around her neck, saying, "If you take this off, you will die, trust me," with all seriousness. Remy giggled at the time but after being turned around multiple times to be check if she had it she was grateful she did.

The Truth Squad was on stage. This was the first concert Remy had gone to when it was in a stadium this large and it was pretty full. _They got popular fast_, she noted. They looked like they were having fun up on stage. Dexter kept repeatedly glancing at her and every time they made eye contact, she smiled. John Miller looked relaxed and happy on his drums even though before the concert he had spent twenty minutes in the bathroom puking. The others, before the concert weren't too far from the bathroom, just in case. After the first two songs they got into their "mode," all their nervousness forgotten.

They ended their set and came off the stage, glowing. Dexter came right up to her and gave her a long kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck to find him all sweaty. "Ew!" she screeched, pushing him away. "You're all gross!"

Dexter chuckled as stage crew member tossed him a towel. He wiped his sweaty face and hair then came after again. She held him back, "You're still gross."

"Sorry but that's what you get for dating a band guy," he said with a smile as he pulled her toward him. She gave in and embraced him, sweat and all. They kissed for a long time, until Dexter pulled away and looked at her sincerely. "Remy," his voice cracked and he swallowed. He tried again, "Remy, I love you," she started to respond but he cut her off, "Hold on. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Remy. I want you to be mine forever. You're so perfect I can't even explain how perfect you are," he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket pulling out a small black box. "Remy Starr, will you marry me?" he opened the box and buried in the cloth was a plain silver band with a square-cut diamond. It's what Remy thought was the perfect ring, not too big or showy but beautiful all the same.

Remy was speechless. She couldn't believe this was happening here, of all place, at a concert, with a sweaty Dexter on one knee. It was perfect. "Yes," she choked out. Dexter smiled brightly and stood up, taking the ring out of the box. He came close to her, so that their bodies were only inches apart and took her left hand gently in both of his. He held it up between them and slowly put the ring on her third finger. She got out a choked laugh and threw her arms around his neck. He held her tightly and kissed her long and hard. "I love you," they said to each other at the same, making them both smile.

Dexter kissed her again and they continued until a stage member came up to them and they heard Ted get on the microphone. "Sorry but we seemed to have lost our singer." The crowd laughed and the stage crew pushed Dexter toward the stage but Dexter didn't let go of Remy's hand and dragged her out with him.

"Dexter! What are you doing?" she laughed nervously as the bright lights came upon her and she looked out over the large crowd.

He went right up to the microphone and said into it, "I asked and she said yes!" he held up her left hand, which he was still holding onto, and the ring sparkled beautifully. "We're getting married!" the crowd went wild and she heard a few cries from some girls in the front row.

John Miller spoke into his microphone, not on purpose, and said, "Whoa! You actually asked her?! I thought you were just messing with us when you said you were going to propose!"

Dexter turned and smiled at him. He couldn't seem to stop smiling and neither could Remy, even though she was self conscious about being on stage.

Lucas seemed to be in shock, "You asked her? Here?! And she said yes?!?"

"Yes, my man, Lucas. Like you said earlier, she loves me and therefore she said yes!" Dexter laughed, overjoyed.

"Didn't think you would say yes, Remy," Ted said. She smiled broadly and looked up at Dexter.

The crowd suddenly started chanting, "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Dexter looked down at her and kissed her with all the joy, excitement, and love he could muster. She kissed him back just as passionately. The crown screamed and cheered.

When they finally pulled apart, Remy smiled at Dexter, "I love you. Now get back to the show!" she let go of him and walked off the stage, looking back at him every few seconds. He was watching her the entire way, his eyes filled with love.

Once she was off stage, he gave her one final smile and turned back to the crowd and said, "You have NO idea how nervous I was when I did that," he looked back at her and winked. "I'm still trying to believe that she said yes and I finally get to marry her!" the crowd cheered and they started their next set.

After their second set, Dexter ran off stage and almost tackled her. They kissed passionately; he held her neck they way she loves so much and she clung to him with all her might. They stayed like that until they heard Ted's voice at the microphone again, "Dexter! Stop kissing your fiancée! You can do that later!" the crowd cheered and laughed. Dexter pulled away from Remy as the same stage crew member came up to them.

"Congratulations, but you _really_ need to get out there," he said as he pushed Dexter toward the stage, handing him a water bottle.

Dexter chugged the entire bottle from Remy to the microphone. He put it at his feet and said, "Sorry! I'm a young guy in love, what do you expect?" they crowd laughed and cheered and they started their third and final set. _Best concert ever_, Remy thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If a kiss were a raindrop, I'd send you showers,

If a hug was a second, I'd send you hours,

If smiles were water, I'd send you the sea,

If love was a person, I'd send you me!

**Hope you liked it! R&R!!!**

**P.S.- a picture of the ring is in my profile!!!**

**~*~*~Hide-and-Go-Seek~*~*~**


End file.
